An Adventourus Reunion
by MsMoonlight1
Summary: It's been a month now since Elliot died when Leo goes back to the Lutwidge Academy because of a task of the Baskervilles. But he never expected that his boring task could change into an adventure so fast... and will he see his Master and friend Elliot again?


_It's been a month now since Elliot died..._

_Elliot my master and friend ... he was dead because of me..._

"Humpty Dumpty ... I reject you!"

_His words still echoed in my head._

"Leo"

_My name that he will never say again…_

_The memories are fading ... slowly ... it hurt to lose them, but the memories of his appearance and his character will never go away ... I was sure of that._

* * *

The rain that drummed on the window woke me up. As after every night my eyes were swollen and stuck together and my hair lay wet and sticky on them. I still couldn't admit that Elliot was gone forever! I loved him too much as a master and friend... I didn't want to believe that he was dead! But the more I though of it, the sadder I became ... but all my tears had dried as in every night. I sighed, stroked my hair out of my face and stood up.

I left the House of the Nightray's shortly after Elliot's death ... After all I actually was a member of the Baskervilles and was only Elliot's servant ... but that didn't bother me. It was a bit weird to be part of the Baskervilles though...

Suddenly there was a knock at my door.

"Leo are you awake?" The spiteful voice of Lotti called.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

Lotti came into my room without further notice.

"I've got a job for you. Today you'll go back to the Lutwidge academy to check the old passages that we found. You remember where it was, don't you?" Lotti asked me smirking.

Of course I knew what she meant, because she was hunting me Elliot and Oz with her Chain. Just the thought of being hunted of her Chain again scared me!

I didn't answer to Lotti, but that wasn't expected from me. They didn't care and even if I was fatally injured I would have to carry out my orders.

"Well yes I'm sure you know what I mean. So hurry up and put this on." Lotti commanded and put my old school uniform on the bed.

Then she left the room and all I heard was the faint drumming of the rain on the windows. Hesitantly, I took the old school uniform in my hands. The memories of my time with Elliot came up again and it hurt just thinking about him, to hear his laugh, see his face before me, to look into his eyes ... I wanted to cry, but my tears have become meaningless. Sighing, I got up and got dressed. Why should I check the old passages in my old academy anyway? I didn't know... and I didn't want to ask for the reason. Nothing bothered me anymore since Elliot was dead...

I went the stairs down to the entrance hall. Of course I expected Lotti to be there, but I was lucky that she wouldn't go with me.

"You'll stay there for a while. Have a lot of fun," the pink-haired woman grinned maliciously.

I just looked at her briefly and walked past her without a word.

After Elliot's death, I threw the glasses away that I use to hide my eyes and cut my hair off my face. But now that I had to go back to the Academy, I put on some glasses again. After that I climbed into the carriage, which should take me to Lutwidge Academy and went to it like a new member of the school.

* * *

_"Elliot!"_

_"Elli"_

_"-Liot!"_

* * *

"It pisses me off!" A girl's voice shouted angrily, slamming her teacup on the table, which she held in her hand.

The girl with the long white hair stood up angrily.

"These voices annoy me! Who is this Elliot?!" She wondered aloud.

_"Maybe it's the new one!"_

_"Maybe it's the boy who fell into the Abyss!"_

_"He fell so deep! So deep!"_

_"It must be him!"_

_"Yes it must be him!"_

Everywhere the giggles of the strange and disturbing dolls that overflowed the shelves next to the white-haired girl almost were to hear.

"Do you think so? Yeah you're right! Yes ... this boy ... he must go!" the girl shouted giggling and twirled around.

"Humpty Dumpty ... come and bring your contractor!" the girl commanded.

"Come out of the depths of the Abyss high up to me, your one true mistress!"

The dolls began to scream, when a violent gust of wind blew through the lair in the Abyss and circled around the white-haired girl, who stood there quietly. When the wind gradually stopped, the dolls calmed down.

Almost gingerly the chain put the body of his contract partner on the ground and bowed down in front of his mistress.

"Humpty Dumpty..." the girl began.

"I realize that you have been rejected."

"_Rejected! Rejected!_" the dolls echoed giggling.

"Yes you are right my Lady, I was rejected," Humpty Dumpty replied.

"_But why? For what reason?_" The dolls asked again.

The girl said nothing and looked seriously at Humpty Dumpty.

"He sacrificed himself to protect others," Humpty Dumpty replied nervously.

"Please oh mistress that's not what I wanted,

But in the end I seemed to be unwanted"

"But it happened and I'm disappointed and sad

Your failure was heavy, it's making me mad"

"Oh please mistress, please be kind to me

I have more to give. I'll make it better you'll see!"

"Enough! Stop it! I won't hear anything more!

You will never ever ruin my plans anymore!

Fall into Abyss and never come back

For there is nothing left, no hope, no track."

And as she cried out these words, a strong wind blew around the chain. It was so loud that it drowned the howl of the Chain.

* * *

A sharp wind woke me from my deep sleep. I breathed the air around me deeply, as if my lungs forget what air was. I opened my eyes and blinked, as if I came into the world after a long time again.

"Where ... am I? What is this place?" I asked myself confused.

My voice sounded a little rough, as if I had to learn to speak again.

A girl with white hair that seemed strangely familiar to me turned around to me and smiled.

"Are you finally awake?" She asked me cheerfully.

But somehow I had a bad feeling behind her cheerfulness and I couldn't explain what it was.

"Yes ... yes I'm awake," I replied, trying to get up but my legs were yet too weak.

The girl grinned even wider and somehow that made her look creepy.

"If you're awake, you can surely tell me what your name is, right?" She asked in a little mischievous smile and tilted her head.

"My ... my name is Elliot ... Elliot Nightray," I replied irritated.

Suddenly the dolls that I hadn't noticed at first began to laugh creepily.

* * *

_"It's him!"_

_"Yes it's him!"_

_"He's guilty!"_

_"He's fault that she is pissed off!"_

_"The voices were calling for him!"_

_"It's him!"_

* * *

The dolls shouted and stopped as the smile from the face of the girl disappeared.

"So you're… the one who the voices are calling for," she said quietly.

"Voices What voices?" I asked, confused.

_And then I heard it ... especially loud was a single voice, which I knew only too well._

"Leo ... he calls to me. Now I remember ... I'm dead ... I rejected my chain ..." I whispered.

"Yes, Humpty Dumpty is no longer" the girl replied seriously.

"Then this is the Abyss ... and you have to be the will of it"

"It's Alyss. Call me Alyss." the girl said coldly.

"You haven't heard it? Since you're here, these voices only call for you! Oh how it pisses me off to hear them again and again! But what can I do to stop them?" Alyss wondered and went grumbling away from me.

Meanwhile, I managed to get up and walked a few steps. However, I wanted to go back to Leo and my family but I kept that for myself.

"I got it! I'll fulfill your wish!" Alyss suddenly called and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"My wish?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah!" Alyss chuckled.

"Your wish is to go back again right?"

"Y ... yes I wish that," I admitted.

"Yay! Then finally these voices will stop! But I to get back, you have to fulfill one condition!" Alice smirked and walked up to me.

"And that is?" I asked her.

Alyss pulled up a chair for herself and sat down on it so that she could lay her head and her arms on the back of the chair.

"I want you to act as if you have amnesia. You have to pretend that you can remember everything BEFORE you met your servant, but then it seems that the memory is missing. Everything that has something to do with him or things that happened after that is gone from your mind." Alyss said.

Then she snapped her fingers and someone appeared. It was a girl ... I thought. She had a very pale skin, protruding pointed ears and her hair was ice blue, shoulder length and slightly wavy. She had her eyes closed but otherwise she looked like a normal girl.

"This is Shiva. She is a very special Chain." Alyss told and the girl opened her eyes.

They were red, and formed a strong contrast to her pale skin and her blue hair.

"She will go with you and will watch over you so that you don't make a mistake! Well… will you accept the condition?" Alyss said, holding out her hand.

"I also decide how long this game lasts ~ come on I won't wait forever."

Well, what choice did I have? If I stay here, then Alyss would kill me for sure! Also, I wouldn't have endured it a second longer in the Abyss. Nevertheless, I gladly wanted back and wanted to tell Leo that I remembered him!

"Well ... okay I accept your condition!" I agreed and shook her hand.

Suddenly Shiva looked at me with wide eyes and Alyss began to laugh maniacally.

"Well then ... have fun," she grinned, when suddenly a strong pull grabbed me and let me fly up.

Alyss let go of my hand and looked at me when I disappeared up there. In her eyes I could see something sad ... I didn't know if I was just imagining it, but I had no time to think about it. All I saw were Shiva's red eyes that met mine until everything around me turned black. Only one voice led me to open my eyes again.

"Elliot!"

* * *

Unusually empty the corridors were through which I went. In the academy, there was usually so much going on, but everything was strangely silent today. I sighed and made my way to the library. Actually, I was supposed to check the old pathways, but I didn't want to do so. My eyes fell on the "Holy Knight" book series, which Elliot and I have always loved to read. To see them pulled my heart painfully together and I really wanted to take one of the books,

Hesitated a bit, but finally took one with me.

Suddenly I felt a small breeze that seemed to whisper something to me. It was strange, because now I had the strong urge to go somewhere ... no not somewhere; I felt like to go to someone! With the book on my chest I followed my urge and ran through the huge academy. Eventually the wind became stronger and suddenly it was so noisy and windy around me that I had to cover my ears and close my watery eyes. When I could open my eyes again ... I saw a figure lying on the wall. Strange ... this beige hair ... that figure ... but ... that was not possible, right? And yet I had no doubt. The person before me ... was none other than my lost friend and Master Elliot! In surprise I dropped my book and I rubbed my eyes again to prove to myself that I wasn't dreaming.

"Elliot ...? Elliot!" I cried, and ran to him.

I had so many questions, but all I wanted to do now was to know if Elliot was alright.

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked into the worried face of my servant and friend, Leo. I wanted to call his name, but suddenly I heard a soft girl voice in my mind.

_"No, Elliot ... you cannot betray Alyss! Do not forget what she said ..._" the voice whispered that probably belonged to Shiva.

I shook my head and looked at Leo grimly.

"What's wrong?" I asked acting annoyed.

"Elliot ... is ... is that really you?" Leo asked implausible.

"How do you talk to me? If you want to talk to me, address me with my full name Elliot Nightray four-eyes," I said angrily and sighed deeply in my mind. I didn't want to say that ... but I had no other choice!

"But ... don't you remember me? It's me, Leo!" he exclaimed in shock.

My heart clenched painfully ... of course I knew why he was so sad.

"Why should I remember a pack-rat like you? Go outta here if you have nothing better to do than to talk to like being stupid!" I snapped back and hated me for that more and more.

So I got up, brushed the dirt from my clothes, gave Leo one last warm look (in the hope that he would understand that I was glad to see him) and walked past him. However, I remained near him, watching sadly how Leo writhed a little in pain, sighed softly and trotted away after that. Secretly I took the book with me which Leo had dropped, and followed him.

* * *

I couldn't believe it! Elliot was alive! Although he probably doesn't even remember me and the Chains, I was still really happy to see him alive! But painful my heart dropped when he uttered these words. For him, I was nothing more than a four-eyed with messy hair. Sadly sighing, I trudged to the old pathways that I should check.

The days passed and I looked at the pathways every day. Sometimes I visited Elliot when he was in the library, but I hadn't got the courage to speak to him. It seemed as if he could remember his family, but not what happened after we got to know each other. And I haven't found anything in the old pathways either. From time to time Lotti looked after me if I did my job and fortunately Elliot was never around when she or another member of the Baskerville came to the Academy. Sometimes I wondered if he knew something...

"Oh, What's that?" I asked myself, as I discovered a strange statue in the pathways.

She had an inscription, which was a bit faded already, but I tried to decipher it.

_"Deep hidden in the darkness is my prison. A beast I am with incredible power. I keep riches and treasures that an eye barely has seen. If thou sets me free out of my prison I will reward thou, but take heed for I am dangerous. Oh thou who reads this message, does thou want to free myself so tell me, where am I caught?"_ I read aloud.

Was it perhaps that what the Baskervilles were looking for? Was that the reason I was here? I didn't know. Nevertheless the inscription on the statue made me curious so I tried to solve the mystery.

"A beast that lives in the dark ... hmm ... the statue looks like a Chain. If it is that would the prison be the Abyss?" I asked myself

Suddenly, the ground shook and I almost lost my balance. The statue of the beast collapsed and out of the darkness a bloodhound was formed whose name "Bayard" was shown at his giant collar. The Bloodhound was threatening me and I knew he was a deadly trap from the Will of the Abyss. I was rigid with fear until I was suddenly hit with something hard on the head.

"Ow ..." I groaned, rubbing my sore spot on my head until I remembered WHERE I was and WHAT was standing in front of me. Quick as a flash I ran out of the aisles and ran ... directly into Elliot!

"Can't you be careful!" he grumbled angrily, until he discovered the chain behind me, who had followed me.

He quickly grabbed my hand, turned around, ran and took me with him. I didn't know where we ran, but I didn't care because the main thing was that I wanted to get away quickly from the Chain, of which I felt the hot breath behind me. Suddenly we were out of school, but we also got into a dead-end.

"Crap ..." Elliot swore quietly and drew his sword that he luckily had always with him.

The Chain had now caught up with us and howled bloodthirsty what made me shiver with fear! Elliot however was a little more relaxed, but watched the movements of the chains precisely. Then he suddenly snatched at the front and set to an attack, but the chain was faster and used his huge paw. Elliot was able to fend it off fortunately but with distress.

"Elliot," I cried concerned and wanted to help him, but Elliot gestured to me that I should stay where I was.

"Stay ... there ..." he panted and tried to attack again, but the dog was stronger and faster than him. Elliot suddenly stumbled and almost fell, but at the same time a paw shot from the Bloodhound to Elliot, who couldn't parry it.

"ELLIOT!" I screamed, ran to him, pushed him to the side and smiled sadly when I saw his frightened face before I was struck by the huge paw and everything went black.

* * *

Horrified, I had to watch as Leo was hit by the massive paw, fell with a loud SNAP to the ground and didn't move. The smell of blood and the sweet air around me mixed up and made me choke.

"LEO! NOOOO!" I screamed and looked at the Chain with angry and watery eyes.

"You bastard ... how could you? I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" I yelled and suddenly felt stronger than before.

"Maybe I cannot fight in this world, but I can give you my power! Come on Elliot, I know you can do it! Defeat this Chain!" Shiva called to me in my mind.

"Shiva ... Thank you," I shouted and continued to attack the Chain.

That lunged at me now but I dodged, slipped under his belly and hurt him with my sword. The Chain howled and staggered, but he wasn't yet defeated. This time I jumped on the dog's back, clawed my finger into his fur as he tried to shake me off and hurt him with my sword as good as I could. The Bloodhound stumbled again and this time so strong that it threw me off his back. I fell down and hauled me up with my last strength to not give up, but the chain stumbled again and then fell to the side, where he remained motionless. Panting, I dropped the sword and fell to the ground.

"Leo ... Leo!" I gasped, stood up and pulled myself to him.

Carefully I took him in my arms, took his broken glasses gently from his face, threw them away and stroked Leo's hair gently away from his face. His eyes were closed and he breathed weakly. He had a large wound on his head and already lost a lot of blood.

"No ... do not go away ... I only just got you back," I began to sob quietly and gently squeezing Leo closer to me.

Tears ran down my cheeks and actually I was too proud to cry, but I didn't care at that moment. Also as the gate to the Abyss opened below me and the dead Bloodhound Bayar, I didn't care.

"Elliot ... do not worry ... you will continue to live at the side of your friend ... I promise ..." Shiva's soft voice whispered into my ear.

"Shiva? ... Are you going back to the Abyss?" I asked her confused.

"No, Elliot," I heard her laughing happily.

"No, no ... I return to the world in which I belong! And I have to thank you for everything ... goodbye my friend ..."

"Wait ... Shiva," I cried, but the gate to the Abyss closed under me.

Now she was gone ... and I was here. I was free! I'm supposed to be happy, but how could I when I wasn't sure if Leo was alright?

"Ell... iot ...? ..." Suddenly someone whispered.

I looked down and saw that Leo had his eyes opened a little.

"Leo…? A-are you okay?" I asked, worried and happily at the same time.

"So you remember ... that's nice ..." Leo said a bit sad.

"Yes, I recognized you immediately, but I couldn't tell you that ... because I came back only under one condition ... and that was to let nobody know that I remembered everything that happened after we got to know each other. I'm so sorry that I insulted you ... and when you lay there ... I ... I thought I had lost you forever before I could tell you how important you've become in my life and how grateful I am that you're the reason I'm here now!" It gushed out of me.

Leo looked at me with tears in his eyes, but also with a slight smile.

"I'm ... the reason?" he asked.

"Yes you are! In the Abyss I heard voices that called for me Leo. And your voice… was the loudest and clearest of all others! If you hadn't called my name so many times and had irritated the will of the Abyss, she would have never sent me back here, I ... I'm ... really happy to have you as a friend and faithful servant Leo ... "I told Leo and hugged him tighter again.

I felt him clawing his fingers into my shirt and that he let his tears of joy run down his cheeks. I gently stroked his hair and tried to calm him down.

"And ... and ... you'll stay with me now and you won't go away?" Leo asked sniffling.

"Yes ... I'll stay here with you. ... I promise Leo."


End file.
